


a literal crush

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Hinata needs to feel Sakura's heartbeat.





	a literal crush

“You know,” says Sakura. “You’re kind of heavy.”

Hinata, sprawled across Sakura on the bed, head resting on her chest, simply ‘hmms’ in reply. She reaches out, pulling the covers over them, and settles down for sleep. “I like to hear your heartbeat,” Hinata says, and Sakura smiles down at her with tired fondness.

“I know,” she says, and she knows it’s a wound that Hinata doesn’t want her to pick at, something old and festering from the loss of her mother, but it doesn’t change the fact that Hinata is _heavy_ and Sakura doesn’t think she’ll fall asleep at all if they try it like this.

“Hey, scooch,” Sakura tells her, and with a groan, Hinata rolls over and onto the mattress next to her. “Your mednin girlfriend has a solution.”

Hinata smiles at that, propping up her head on one hand. “Oh? You do?”

“Yep.” She’s sure to pop the ‘p’, and then Sakura reaches out to take Hinata’s free hand, pulling it over and resting her fingers on the side of Sakura’s neck. “Here. Feel.”

It takes a few seconds, a few moments to adjust, and then Hinata’s eyes widen. “Your heartbeat.”

“Yeah,” Sakura smiles. “Just keep your hand right there, and then I can sleep without getting crushed.”

Hinata snorts a little at that. “You could probably benchpress me, and you’re worried about me _crushing_ you?”

“Hey, hey, I found a solution, don’t nitpick, or you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“Alright, alright. Night, Sakura.”

“Mm. Night, Hinata."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
